Suzaku Ringuan
Suzaku Ringuan, also known as Zhuque, Ling Guang, and the Phoenix King, is a fire bird, one of the Celestial Guardians of East Asia, and a member of the Four Sacred Beasts of China. He regulates the information that comes and goes through East Asia along with leading the intelligence unit. Appearance When in his bird form, Suzaku turns into a red, majestic bird. Unlike a phoenix, this vermilion bird grows two sets of wings instead of one. He also grows two extra eyes and two tails. Around his neck floats six beads that contain six different types of fire, each used for a different purpose. Suzaku's body is engulfed in feathers of flames and his head resembles that of a wood pecker. His humanoid form consists of red peasantry clothing and a red peacock-feathered headpiece. In his hands are twin-scythes. Personality Just like the element he represents, Suzaku is hot-headed and tempermental. He is quick to get into fights, meaningless or not, and doesn't back down easily. He also shows bits of a rebellious attitude as he tends to disagree with the majority when he is put into a vote. He is also known to question certain rules set in place. While this may give Suzaku an antagonistic feel to him, his true motives and feelings make this seem trivial. Though he shows some insubordination, Suzaku is actually loyal to Seiryū and his goal, going as far as to play the antagonist and make humans chaotic to balance the way of the world. History Before the creation of the Chinese deities, Suzaku was born a red bird from a family of blue jays. While he was of a majestic appearance, his multiple body parts and opposing color caused his family to abandon him onto the wild. He couldn't be accepted as a blue jay and so the bird sought the love of the phoenixes. They also, however, didn't accept the young bird because he was not born upon their Wutong Branches. Lost and alone, the fledgling felt like his life meant nothing. Then, a yellow light shined down upon him and hoisted him to the Celestial Palace of the Yellow Dragon King, Kōryū. There, the red bird, along with a blue dragon, a white tiger, and a black tortoise with a serpent wrapped around it, were given 4 forms to use and protect. Suzaku was gifted first with the element of fire, the season of summer, the virtue of knowledge, and the direction of south. He was also given the name Suzaku Ringuan and blessed with powers greater than that of the phoenixes. Kōryū then decided to give him the title "Phoenix King". During the Great War, Suzaku sided with Kōryū in getting involved but was forced to side with Seiryū. He was then tricked with the other three sacred beasts to form a barrier around East Asia to prevent them from leaving. After Kōryū left, Suzaku thought that he'd return and waited for him. However, as time passed and Kōryū didn't return, Seiryū comforted Suzaku and convinced him to aid him in his goal of stabilizing the balance of order and chaos in their domain. Plot To Be Determined Powers & Abilities Celestial Fire: Due''' to Kōryū's blessing, Suzaku is able to manifest great bright flames from his body. He is also able to utilize six beads around his neck that contains flames that work in certain situations. It is rumored that these flames rival those of hell fire. '''Blessing: As a sacred beast of China, Suzaku has the ability to bless an individual with enhancements of knowledge. By giving someone a feather from his wing, Suzaku is able to increase the intelligence of a single person's mind in a certain subject. While the blessing does this, it only increases the knowledge of a subject by 10% per blessing. Bonfire Blessing: '''This blessing allows Suzaku to turn any flame he blesses into Celestial Flames that can burn anything. He can also utilize the newly made flames to create flame soldiers and fire monsters. '''Regeneration: Due to his similarities to a phoenix, Suzaku has the ability to heal himself by using his Celestial Fire. Flight: By use of his wings, Suzaku is able to fly as high as the sky. In humanoid form, he is only able to fly by producing fire wings, which depletes his energy, or by using his twin-scythes to create fire wings and use them. Equipment '''Vermilion Jerkin: '''This armor is formed on Suzaku when he turns into his humanoid form. This armor includes a red cloth shirt, golden accompaniments, black pants, a red peacock headpiece, and twin-scythes. This armor protects Suzaku from the attacks of opponents and helps him regenerate when he's wounded. Trivia *Suzaku is based off of the famous Vermilion Bird of the South, known greatly in China, Japan, Korea, and Vietnam. *Some people confuse Suzaku with being a member of the Phenex Devil Clan due to his abilities. Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas